Live for Me
by AWdgm
Summary: Butler! Zero Kiryuu. Master! Kaname Kuran. KanaZero, my FIRST VK fanfic. WARNING! Total uke!Zero I do not watch/read much of VK yet so don't blame me if the characters are OOC I think they all are . FULL summary inside. Please read and review. One-shot


**Author's Notes:**

_I have always loved SasuNaru and only recently I am in love with KanaZero. I am totally in love with these two vampires from one KanaZero doujinshi called _Hunter Hunted_. I personally prefers Zero to be the uke so in this story (maybe in future stories too), he will forever submissive to the vampire prince, Kaname sama. Too bad that I do not own Vampire Knights or the main pairing will not be KanaYuki which sounds so…_wrong_! They share the same DNA for God's sake! _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_Zero Kiryuu _was_ a famous vampire hunter until one day he lost everything from one bite. It was Christmas and the Kiryuu family has requested a day off just to celebrate the special day with each other. A pureblood vampire chooses that night to attack the defenseless family. Shizuka Hiou was her name and she had instantly becomes famous in the vampire society for her _contribution_ to the community. Little did she know that the older of the twins survived the deadly bite and turned into a vampire. The poor orphan is aimlessly wondering around in the stormy winter night until him meet another pureblood vampire by the name of Kaname Kuran. _

**End of Summary…**

The sound of the alarm clock is shut off by a half conscious hand crawled out from the blanket. The figure slowly rises up and his head wondering around his surroundings as if trying to know his exact location. He gives a soft yawn and brushes his silver bangs to the back, only find the bangs covering his forehead again. The sleepy lilac eyes glances at the alarm clock and it reads 5.01pm.

"It will be evening soon so I better get prepared for the night," his mind has already prepared a list of chores he has to do for the night.

It has been about 3 years since that night he first meet his master and he has pretty much gotten used to his daily…err…nightly routines. There are some kind hearted vampires exist and Zero instantly felt guilt thinking about the vampires he used to shot dead without second thought. Yet, he is angry and frustrated that his family is murdered by a vampire. Even his humanity was taken away by that vampire, putting the ex-hunter into shame.

Zero sighs as he sees himself in his usual butler uniform in the mirror. He sees how disgraceful it is for a vampire hunter end up serving in a vampire household. Yet, the turned vampire has nowhere else to go or any other objective to continue living. The tattoo on his neck now only acts as a reminder to himself that he was once a vampire hunter. His silver earrings are the only family treasure he owns. He chuckles every time he remembers it was on the same night when the gifts exchange took place and on that very same night, the tragedy happened. He feels a painful heartache every time he thought about it.

As soon as his mind is cleared, he goes into the kitchen and starting to prepare breakfast for the Kurans. He decided to make pancakes with a variety of sauces to eat with. It is not like he has a choice. The ingredients available are limited at the moment. He has to stay up in the morning to go to the market. At first, Zero is surprised that even vampires eat.

"We don't depend on blood all the time, Zero. We all do have a stomach to satisfy physical hunger." He remembered his master once told him.

At 6.30pm sharp, he knocks politely against the parents' bedroom door. He is holding a tray of two person meal in a hand. Kurans just love to have breakfast in bed in the mornings. Zero just thought it is just an excuse the fact that they are just lazy to walk to the dining room. The butler has always wondering why they insisted on having such a fancy dining room when they are not putting a good use out of it. Damn those rich purebloods!

"You may come in," Zero hears from the other side of the door and finally opens the bedroom door.

"Ah, that smells nice. What are we having today, Zero?" asked Haruka.

"Pancakes…I made quite a variety of sauces to choose from." Zero answered as he places the tray down and opens the lid.

Juri, his wife smiles in delight at the sparkling sight of the simple dish… "Zero kun is so awesome! You even make such a simple dish so pretty and tasty looking. You should teach me how to cook during your free time!" Both Haruka and Zero shiver at the idea.

Every time any vampire either a Kuran or not is allowed into the kitchen, it ends badly. The last vampire that was allowed in the kitchen was Kaname and it was the worst case of all. After the kitchen was renovated for the 4th time, Zero has particularly forbid any creatures of night from entering the kitchen. He even place anti-vampire seals at each door that leads to the kitchen.

"Too bad, madam… I don't really have any free time." Not that Zero is lying anyway.

"Honey, Zero is busy." Haruka adds while he takes a bite of his meal.

"Well, your son only hired one butler to take care of the house! Of course he will be busy!" Juri complains when Zero has excuses himself out from the room. Even after he left the couple's room, he can still hears heating arguments coming from the room.

At last, he reaches his master's bedroom. He knocks on the door, waiting for reply. In just a few seconds, a female voice called out, "You may enter." Zero picks up the food tray from the trolley and opens the door.

He flashes an annoyed face when he sees the mess in the room. Clothes are scattered everywhere, the books on the shelves are knocked off on the floor, the furniture… Half of the night is probably going to be wasted in this room alone. The only decent looking space in the room is the bed. Yet, he still growls softly in annoyance at the thought of washing the bed sheets again. He silently closes the door again.

"Miss Yuuki, I don't mean to be rude but please at least cover up." He hears a shocking gasp and a "sorry" and a soft chuckle from a male. "May I come in now?" Zero asks again. He enters upon hearing a "yes" from the male. He places down the tray and opens the lid. The young mistress is delighted at the sight of the colorful sauces.

"I never know pancakes can be this pretty looking." Kaname says as his sister has already starting to shove the food into her mouth.

"My lord, may I request a short outing in the morning? We are currently running out of ingredients." Zero ask politely with a small bow.

"Well, of course. Will a hundred be enough?" Zero is stunned at the huge amount. Even Yuuki has stopped eating and give her brother-cum-fiancé an "are-you-joking?" look. Kaname Kuran, apparently it is either he has never gone to the markets before or he just have no idea exactly how much value is hundred dollars.

"Sir, I can manage with merely ten." Now is Kaname's turn to raise an eyebrow giving his butler an "are-you-serious?" look while Yuuki returns to her breakfast.

"Zero…"

"That is the exact amount I ask from Yuuki sama for every month's outing." Zero gives a small smile. Kaname is too stunned to say anything and his butler continues. "Besides, the only meals I have to cook are di- breakfasts."

"Then what do _you_ eat?" Zero raises his head and glances in wonder at his master.

That is the exact reason why he always asks from Yuuki sama instead of his own master. He always asks unnecessary questions. He eyes the mistress for assistance while his face is facing his master. Yuuki, like the rest of the Kurans are quite fond of the turned vampire despite him being a mere Level D and an ex-hunter. Although they know that Kaname cares about Zero, his way of showing that he cares always means that he is interfering the ex-hunter's life style. That always leads to the others having to step in.

"Oh my, it is already 6.35pm! You have meetings with the elders at 7.00pm, have you forgotten?" Yuuki tugs at her husband-to-be's arm as the spoon is still in her mouth.

"Oh, right. I have to get ready!" A realization strikes the vampire prince as he bounces off the bed and dash towards the bathroom, not caring that he is actually naked.

Zero gives her a thankful smile and Yuuki signed him a victory pose. He goes to his master's wardrobe and gets a formal suit and hangs the suit just beside the bathroom door. He then walks the working table and stacks the paper works at a corner.

"He is just worried, you know. He really does care for you." The mistress breaks the silence between them. Zero gives a sigh and nods in understanding; his hands do not stop working on arranging the documents accordingly. "It is alright, Zero. If his actions happen to be trying to interfering with your life, just come to us!" Yuuki promises with a sweet smile.

"So! What are you going to buy?" She asks excitedly.

"The usual, unless you all have something else in mind, I can get them for you too but I doubt I can manage with merely ten."

"Halloween is next month and I want you to get me a costume. I want to surprise Kaname onii sama." She squeaks in excitement.

"Not again… I really don't want to go into _that_ shop again…"

"I did help you just now, Zero."

The butler gives her a painful expression but the mistress ignores him and pulls out the money from her purse, giving it to the butler along with a piece of paper that looked like a receipt. He gives out another sigh and continues with his chores. It is going to be a long day.

They didn't realize that the other pureblood was listening through the running waters.

"Halloween…"

**O.O**

"Master… It's morning outside."

Zero repeats again when they are at the front door. The butler gives a painful look at the other Kurans who are also at the front door, they return him a helpless look. Apparently, the vampire prince has refused to listen to any of them this time.

"No worries, I am a pureblood. I will be fine out in the sun for a while."

"But Sir, I am going to the human commoners' market." Zero adds.

A pureblood vampire walking under the sun is awkward enough but a wealthy, powerful vampire walking in the humans' morning market where only middle class and below gathers? That is just ridiculous! What will the Vampire Council thinks?

"Zero, like you promised, it is just a short outing. I will be _fine_."

"…" Zero turns his attention to Yuuki. She just gives him a "maybe-another-time" look and nods signaling her orders can wait. The butler then bows to his master. "If you insist, my lord but I am only going to walk my usual route and return to the mansion."

"That will be alright, Zero." Kaname nods in approval. "The sun is already out, why don't you all go back to your rooms? I'm sorry, Yuuki."

"Oh no, Onii sama, I will be just fine. I can always go to Mom and Dad's room if I felt too lonely. Besides, you will be back soon anyways." She smiles.

Kaname says nothing but returns the smile. Then he turns to Zero. "Shall we?"

Zero nods and opens the door, letting the morning light pierce into the darkness. The three vampires hurry away from the light source and back to their rooms. Even the other Kurans do not enjoy this amount of sunlight, Zero wonders if his master will be fine under the bright sun. Yet, Zero knows that he has nothing to worry about because Kaname Kuran is known as the strongest vampire alive. Even the whole vampire society acknowledges him, even the murderer in that night.

While the turned vampire is walking around, going from a store to another, the vampire prince can't help but feel delighted at the enthusiasm the silver haired man is showing. He is quite surprised that the people in the market know him quite well, almost as if he has befriended with all of them.

"Here you go, these are quite fresh too. The usual price will be just fine, young lad." The old lady hands him a large bag of fruits as Zero pays her the money. Kaname wonders if the people know Zero is a vampire, they are actually giving him quite a generous amount of goods when Zero is only offering a little money. He makes a mental note to ask Zero later when they return to the mansion. It is not his first time to walk under the sun where there are full of humans. This is his first time seeing a vampire being so friendly towards humans and the creatures of light actually shows him generosity.

It was a very short outing. The journey to the market requires at least 10 minutes and returning to the mansion will probably take another. Zero is able to finish his shopping spree in merely eight to ten minutes. Kaname is beyond amused and he feels he learnt something new about his butler but there is still so much the ex-hunter is hiding from him.

While they are on the journey back, they come cross the same small town. The shops have starting to prepare for business. The vampire prince caught a glimpse of a cloth store.

"Zero, you don't really have much clothing to choose from, do you?"

The ex-hunter knows what his master is indicating and gives him an immediate reply before Kaname tries to drag him to some cloth store. "I wear my uniform almost the whole day, there is no need for me to even have other clothes, my lord."

"You never let me do anything for you, Zero."

"Sir, you have done enough for me if you have not realized." The silver haired man says honestly. It is Kaname who gives him a reason to live after that tragedy. Basically, Zero lives for him ever since then. "I am truly grateful of your kindness."

Suddenly, he bumps into a strong figure and is embraced by a pair of strong arms. The ex-hunter is so caught up in his thoughts that he do not realize his master has turns around and wraps those arms around his lean body. He realizes that he does not deserve such affection from this man and has tried to pull away.

"Don't push me away, ever. That is an order, Zero Kiryuu." The called out man is stunned upon his name called out and commanded. His master has never used such a serious tone to command him around. "Do you remember on that night I first saw you?"

The silver haired man raises his head and stares upon the blue sky. How could he ever forget that night? It was a night that marks a new beginning of his life.

**O.O**

A body that is barely covered is wondering aimlessly in the snowy, stormy night. A normal human could have passed out of consciousness due to the coldness. He is not wearing any footwear either. He cannot feel any warmth but he is not bothered by the coldness or the terrible weather to be out. He feels cold and heart breaking but he continues to walk as if he is not affected by the cold and the weather. After all, he has turned into one of _them_.

For 16 years of his once human life, he never thought that he would one day be turned into a vampire, the creatures of nights that he was taught hunting for since young. Life is just so unfair. He should have just give in to the vampire virus and just die and be with his family. He has lost everything. His family was murdered, he is far too hunted by the fact that everyone has died to ever return to his home. He does not have the courage to find the murderer and kill her to honor his family's death. The Hunter Association has rejected him since he has turned into one of them. He is lucky that they has not hunted him down and finished him off.

He is deep in thoughts about his miserable tragic life when he saw a figure from far. He pauses for a while until he confirmed that there really is a figure and not just his hallucination. He walks towards the figure out of curiosity. As he goes closer, he realizes that it is a guy. He can feel the man's aura and strength even he is quite a distance away from him. As he suspected, the man is a vampire, a pureblood vampire to be more exact.

He would consider himself lucky to be able to meet two pureblood vampires in a night before that tragedy. Now, he feels nothing but unusual fear. Perhaps it is because he is a low level vampire and his vampire soul felt overpowered. He decided he should just walk out of the way. Dying in the hands of a pureblood because you provoked him isn't the real death he wanted to die with. He feels calmer and calmer as he distances himself from the pureblood. He is just thinking of a good way to end this worthless life when he feels a touch on his shoulder. When he turns around, his lilac eyes meet with a pair of dark wine red.

It is the same man he saw earlier. He notices that this man in front of his eyes is actually very good looking, almost prince-like.

"You are not just merely Level D… I doubt you have drunk from a human but why do you have this human aura in you?" The pureblood questioned.

Zero just stares at him with those dead eyes and keeps quiet until the pureblood spoke again. "You just got turned, didn't you? You are an ex-hunter; that explains the uneasiness I felt at your presence earlier."

The ex-hunter feels annoyed at the fact the pureblood is trying to know the situation he is in. He has wished that the man will just fuck off from his sight and leave him be, death or alive. He tries to leave but he is bound by the grasp of the pureblood. Zero hisses in pain because the grip is so strong.

"You are turned by another pureblood, aren't you? Who is it?" Zero pulls out his anti-vampirism gun, Bloody Rose and points at the pureblood's forehead.

"Fuck off, pureblood! What the fuck do you purebloods want more form me? You had taken everything away from me!" Zero snaps as involuntary tears rolls down warming his freezing cheeks.

Kaname is taken by surprise of those hot tears flowing from those heart-breaking beautiful eyes. He just leans over and gives the Level D a soft kiss on those cold lips and wraps his arms around the skinny, cold body. Zero immediately breaks down from the gentleness and embraces the pureblood and he cries his heart out in the other male's arms.

**O.O**

"Ah… What are you doing…" Zero moans softly as the pureblood's tongue is tracing along his tattoo on his neck.

"You smelled delicious…even for a Level D."

The pureblood has taken the ex-hunter in bridal style and heading towards his cabin. He is not going to do it with the ex-human in that weather. He have no idea what has gotten into his head but as far as he knows, this is what he wants to do so he shall satisfy what the beast inside of him wants… It has been increasingly difficult to control the inner beast lately… Perhaps it is craving for blood and something else he can't really put into words.

He gently put the turned vampire down on the mattress and starting to kissing him all over the lean body. Zero is moaning in pleasure. This pureblood is such a good kisser. He only realizes that his shirt has been taken off and tossed aside on the wooden floor. The pureblood is taking off his clothes, tossing them at every possible direction, not caring where they land. The ex-hunter goes closer to the pureblood and begins to kiss him on the lips passionately again and again. The pureblood groans in annoyance as his hands are still busy with the clothes; he wants to touch the delicious treat under him, damn it!

As soon as the shirt is taken off, the stronger vampire pins the other vampire down again. Their lips are still locking while Zero realizes he has been topped. He has so much to think about but for now, he just wants to lose himself to pleasure… He knew he will regret it later but he does not care.

"Kaname…" the pureblood whispers in the silver haired boy's ear. "That is the name you are going to scream in pleasure." Kaname says as his tongue playfully flicks on one of the ex-hunter's earring. "What is yours?"

"My name is Zero." Zero answers, fails to hide the obvious blush.

"Zero…" Kaname repeats as he brushes his hand over the ex-hunter's obvious arousal, making the turned vampire blushes in embarrassment. "Don't be shy, just be yourself."

As soon as he finishes his words, he gives the ex-hunter a passionate kiss on the lips. Zero returns the kiss and embraces the other male with care. The passionate kiss genuinely becomes intense and wanton. They can't even keep their hands to themselves.

Soon, they are lying completely naked on the mattress with their groins rubbing against each other's. Either of them knows when they have taken their pants and boxers off and either of them cares. They are badly in need of each other's touches now. The pureblood swears he will definitely kill if there is anyone daring enough to enter this cabin to interrupt them. "Fuck, Zero kun. I want you now and immediately."

"Then take me, Kaname sama." Zero says playfully and kisses the pureblood's neck, leaving as many hickies as he can before Kaname tosses Zero onto the mattress again and attacks the pale, bare chest.

The pureblood greedily takes a nipple into his mouth while a hand plays with the other. Zero moans loudly as he feel something warm and wet is teasing his nipple which the ex-hunter thought probably is the tongue. Meanwhile, the hand is pinching and pulling the bud, making it hard and sending the pleasure down to his arousal. Kaname sucks on the nipple greedily, making the turned vampire moans louder.

When Kaname pulls away, Zero let out a disappointed cry. Kaname shushes the whining vampire with a teasing lick on the rock hard length. The turned vampire immediately twitches in surprise and he even try to sit up. The pureblood roughly shoves the Level D back to their usual position while he grips hard on the weeping cock. Zero immediately moans in pleasure. "You are already like this, Zero. Did I really turn you on?"

"Not that you are not in the same situation, you damn pureblood." That statement only earns him a few hard strokes on his length.

"Watch your mouth, you naughty little vampire. You do know who you are up against, Level D." _Not that there will be a second chance anyway_. Zero only moans in pleasure and stares at the pureblood with his lustful eyes. The pureblood growls dangerously and takes the whole length into his mouth and sucks hard, making the turned vampire come within seconds. Zero is just lying there, evening his breathing after the mind blowing release.

"You are a virgin, aren't you? You came a lot too." Kaname says casually after he swallows the sweet fluid. He has never done it with a man before but it seems his first try won't seem that bad. His partner is also gorgeous looking so he is not going to complain.

"You probably never done it with another guy too, you straight freak… You probably already got a girlfriend or something and you are still screwing with another guy."

"What are you complaining? Aren't I good looking enough for you? As long as it is a one night thing then, she won't even know."

Zero only sits up and meets the other male's gaze. He is really beautiful and the ex-human almost feels guilty for using him. He only gives Kaname a soft kiss on the lips before moving down to the pureblood's huge cock. He blushes just by at the size and length; he can feel his hardening again. "Like what you see, Mr. Hunter?"

Zero grabs on the hardened cock and gives a few slow, teasing strokes. He gives a cocky smirk upon hearing a dangerous, wanton groan. "Zero…" _Hurry up and just put it into your mouth already!_ Zero sees that message just by gazing at the pureblood's eyes.

Zero licks the length like he is savoring a lollipop. He takes the head in his mouth and gives the length a few soft sucks but he always pulls away and continues to lick the cock. The tease is driving the pureblood crazy but it feels so good and so right so he just moans in pleasure and enjoying the pleasure given by the ex-human.

Zero stops his teases and gives the tip a feather-like kiss. Kaname raises a little to see what the ex-human is up to but he gasps in surprise when the Level D takes the dick into his mouth. The pureblood moans in pleasure. The ex-hunter plays with the pureblood's balls while his mouth moving up and down on the dick. It is too huge for him to actually deep throat him. Almost too soon and without warning, the pureblood explodes in Zero's mouth.

The human pulls away and swallows the content down his throat while wiping off the remaining cum from his chin. "You could have at least warned me, fucker." There's even some on his chest. He notices and wipes them off.

The pureblood feels his arousal returns when he sees the turned vampire licks away his cum on his hand. The sight is just plainly hot and the lust that has calm down resurfaces.

He pounces onto the ex-human. Zero protests a little when he gets flipped roughly onto his stomach but the pureblood shoves his fingers into the whining mouth to shush him. "Suck." He commands and Zero obediently obeys, begin to suck like a baby.

He assumes that the fingers are wet enough and retracts the digits from the mouth. The pureblood immediately reoccupies the mouth with his tongue. They are having a fierce tongue war in each other's mouth but Zero tenses when he feels something wet is poking at his asshole. Kaname push his first finger into the warm, tight cavern. The uke hisses at the discomfort. "Fuck you! Why am I in the bottom?"

"I have very good reasons." The pureblood answers as he shoves in another digit into the asshole, stretching him further. God, he is so tight! His moaning are almost encouraging him to go wilder and rougher. He may take him dry and mark him if he lost control of the inner beast. "We purebloods don't submit to others. You are just a Level D. I always wanted to dominate a hunter and… You are a perfect uke, there is no way you will dominate."

Zero glares at the pureblood at the last sentence. That is so not fucking true! He immediately lost his thoughts and moans out loud when the two lean and long fingers reenter him in a rough motion. He screams the pureblood's name when the fingers hit his prostate. His mind goes completely blank with only Kaname's image in his head. The vampire prince smirks and hits the exact same spot again. Zero's body bends into a beautiful curve and his expression is just tempting.

"Ka-na-me…just f-fuck me a-already!" Zero whimpers at the sudden loss of pleasure. His gaze clouds by lust and desire. The pureblood has positioned himself in front of the hole, giving it a few pumps and spreads the pre-cum around his enormous cock. When the tip pokes at the ex-human's entrance, Zero immediately regrets. He can't have that monster cock in him! He will probably die! "Kana…" As if his thoughts is read, the pureblood just lean over and give the turned vampire a comforting kiss.

"Trust me, Zero. I will enter you from front so don't be afraid." Maybe it is a bad idea… As he enters slowly, the guilt builds up seeing the figure in so much of pain. Yet, he is impressed that the ex-hunter does not even let out a grunt. His willpower is almost...as powerful as the vampire prince is. He is fully inside of the ex-human now. He has probably torn the inner walls because there is a faint smell of blood in the air. Zero is crying silently to himself while trying to get used to the pain. After a few minutes with the pureblood kissing those tears away and whispering encouragement and comforting words, the uke says Kaname can move now. The pureblood wants to pull out in one shift and shoves his cock in deep to the prostate again when he sees the ex-human's cute face.

"Kaname!" Zero screams out when the pureblood hits deep into the prostate. It is painful alright but in the same time, it feels so good and pleasurable. "Zero…" The pureblood is in heaven. The ex-hunter's cavern is so tight and hot…and he feels really good.

"I…I am going to…!" Zero never manages to finish his sentence because his lips are sealed by another pair as he shoots the thick, white semen onto the two vampires' chest and stomach. The pureblood slams into the ex-human as deep as he can and empties his load inside. Upon too dangerously attached he is with the ex-human, his inner beast takes over and bites down onto the baby soft skin. Zero winces in pain but he does not react and lets the pureblood to feed from him. _Sooner or later, I am going to die anyway… This amount of blood loss is not going to change anything._ Zero lets out a sad sigh upon that thought.

When the pureblood regains his senses and pulls away, he gives the ex-hunter a sad look. He presses his lips on the ex-human's, the turned vampire parts his lips and the pureblood slips his tongue into the wet cavern to explore around. Zero can taste his own blood as their tongues dance.

"Why, Zero?"

"I have no more reasons to live. I no longer have a place to return to anymore."

Kaname only embraces the ex-hunter. He doesn't want this young man to die. He feels something for him and it is a real tragic if he just dies like this.

"Zero, do you want to serve me?"

**O.O**

"It is an incident I will never forget, Sir." Zero answers truthfully.

"Do you mean when I ask you if you want to serve me or just the mind blowing sex?" Kaname kisses his butler's forehead when he sees the blush on the ex-human's face.

"Kaname sama, we are back so please keep your hands to yourself." Zero immediately pulls himself away from his master's embrace and opens the front door, bowing politely for the vampire prince to enter the mansion.

"Zero, it had been 3 years…"

"Please, Master. I am still occupied with work…"

"I am your master, Zero Kiryuu. Your only work is to obey me."

Zero hesitates at the moment but he bows politely. The master pulls his butler towards the unused dining room. It has been three fucking years since that night he has that mind blowing sex… God knows how Zero is able to withstand so long? Even Yuuki is not enough to replace Zero ever since then. The vampire prince immediately shoves the butler onto the dining table and begins to kiss him all over, just like how he did three years ago but the butler is hesitating, his returned kisses are lacking desire and passion.

"Kiss me like you did before, Zero." His master's voice is almost as if he is pleading. The ex-hunter has also dying to be held close, to be in the pureblood's arms again but he has been holding the feelings. The main reason will be that he does not deserve the vampire prince's love and Kaname already has Yuuki. _Just once again…_ He begins to undress himself. Kaname licks his lips when he sees the body he has been dying to hold again is revealing. The only thing that saddens the master is that Zero has been losing a lot of weights.

"Have you even been eating, my love?" He trails kisses all over the skinny figure.

"I take supplements. I don't have the time to eat or hunt for blood. It's okay…"

"It is not okay!" The vampire prince embraces the turned vampire tightly. "We made a blood contract, remember? You _live_ for me."

Zero sighs. "Kaname, what have I done to deserve your love and care?"

"Because I love you, Zero!" He shoves his tongue into the ex-human's mouth, not allowing his butler to say another word. The pureblood rips the butler's pants off and immediately begin to pump the untouched cock to hardness. The ex-human whimpers in their kisses. When they realize they are in serious need of air, they pulls away to catch their breaths again.

"I only have two uniform, Kaname you fucker!"

The vampire prince smiles at the informality and rudeness. He really misses the old Zero. The pureblood pounces onto the turned vampire. Now, they are both on the dining table. They are moaning each other's names, kissing each other and caressing each other. The atmosphere is getting hotter and hotter and so are the two vampires. The pureblood is the first to move away. The master grab a seat on one of the dining chairs, he waves his finger signaling the butler to come to him.

"Now I want you to lick me until my dick is wet and coated with your saliva. The same way you did three years ago."

Zero does not need to be told twice. He kneels down in between his master's legs. He flicks his tongue at the bulge in his master's pants, feeling it twitch at the small touch. He begins to undo the pants and free the large erection. The butler licks his lips in anticipation as the memory of how good it feels to be impaled by this cock returns to him. Kaname only smiles at the excitement showing on his butler's face.

Zero welcomes the enormous organ with a suck on the tip. The pureblood's body trembles in pleasure as the memory of how skilled his butler is at cock licking returns to his mind. Zero savors the piece of flesh, making it hard, wet with his saliva and leaking pre-cum in no time. "That is enough." The master commands when the butler is about to get a taste of the pre-cum. Zero's eyes flashes a little disappointment.

"Now, come up to my lap. I want you to ride me." Zero gulps and gives a surprised look. The ex-hunter still climbs up to his master and settles himself on top of his master's cock. He shyly looks into his master's eyes for guidance.

"God… Zero, you are really driving me crazy. I want to slam it deep inside of you now." As soon as he finishes, he grabs on the butler's hips and slam the body down onto his cock in one swift, not even bothering preparing the poor ex-human. The butler screamed out loud at the pain. "You are loud…" He bounces the body on top of him up and down in vampire speed, slamming deeper and deeper into the poor Level D's prostate each time.

Kaname is so lost in the pleasure. He gives a playful smirk and pulls the crying butler down for a passionate kiss. Little that Zero knows that smirk is actually directed at the three figures standing at the door, watching the vampire prince penetrates into his butler's ass with no mercy. Yuuki is drooling at the sight and watches with sparks in her eyes while her parents have fainted on the floor.

"Let me tell you something nice, Zero…" Kaname leans over to the ex-human's ear and whispers something into his ear. The butler looks back at his master in surprise but he immediately lost in thoughts when another thrust hits his prostate.

"I never touched Yuuki, you are my first love."

**The End.**


End file.
